Kagome and Vampires
by HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: Kagome is a black cat and fire wolf demon hybrid. She is raised in the Western Castle by InuTaisho himself after her mother is killed. Years later she enrolls in Cross Academy and has trials and finds love. Adopted from Julia N SnowMiko.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! **_

_**Just a little AN before the story actually starts.**_

_**I adopted this story from "Julia N SnowMiko" so if you want to go check out some of her other stories, I would recommend her.**_

_**She is a wonderful writer that didn't have the time to finish this story, but didn't want it to go unfinished and she has allowed me the honor of finishing the amazing story that she started.**_

_**I have made a couple changes, but nothing too big.**_

_**I am NOT changing the story AT ALL. **_

_**Just some grammar and flow issues.**_

_**Now that, that is over onto the disclaimer.**_

_**I own nothing but the plot. **_

_**All other ownership rights go to the original author of the characters.**_

_**Now on with the story…**_

_**FINALLY!**_

Chapter one

_**/A Baby Girl Is Born\\\\\**_

Hojo paces back and forth outside of the hut, waiting, listening to his wife's moans.

It was the first day of winter and they were expecting a baby.

He stops all of a sudden when he hears at the sound of a baby's cry.

Keade, who is 18, comes out and says "Mr. Higurashi, it's a girl."

She motions for him to come in.

He rushes in to kneel by his wife Rin, she looks tired.

Rin has dark brown hair, bright blue eyes that have golden flecks and her face is flushed.

Hojo then looks down to the baby girl in her arms.

She has inch long raven black blue-ish hair with a red highlight starting from the front of her bangs to the end of her hair in the back.

She also has raven black ears with the tips being red.

In the middle of her forehead is a red star outlined with dark blue.

Below her eyes there are two stripes, the top ones are lightning blue the bottom ones are red.

Her tail is raven black blue-ish, the end of her tail is red.

Hojo couldn't tell the color of the baby girls eyes because she was crying with her eyes closed.

When Hojo looked up into Rins' eyes he could tell she already picked a name.

Rin whispered, only loud enough for Hojo to hear.

"Kagome" she said with a smile.

_**/First memories\\\\\**_

_**:::Kagome's POV:::**_

My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am nine years old.

And this is my life story.

It's early in the morning and I am wearing a dress my mommy used to wear when she was little.

I'm standing in front of an oval shaped mirror admiring the way my mommy did my hair.

My hair goes two inches below my shoulder since my mommy curled it.

If it was straight it would go all the way down to my waist.

The red star on my forehead is brighter then when I was born.

The dark blue outline is still the same.

The stripes are the same just a tad bit darker.

My eye color, starting from the slit pupil, is green that then fades into gold, with a few silver flecks.

I have long sharp nails that are the color of midnight blue.

I was getting ready to go to the market initial the village to buy some vegetables for the chicken soup mommy was making.

Since I was an only child I couldn't wait to go because I knew my friends would be there.

Sango is like my sister, she has a fraternal twin named Souta.

Since it's been a while since I last saw them, I don't remember exactly what they look like.

I do remember she said she wanted to introduce me to someone she has a crush on.

She said his name is Miroku.

Before I could go out the door mommy stopped me.

"Kagome, aren't you forgetting something?" She said this while pulling out a red and black headband and a tan pouch.

"Uhm... Maybe..." I gave her a toothy grin.

She then placed the headband on top off my ears.

I hated having to wear it.

It crushes my ears sometimes.

So before it did I flattened my ears against my head.

Then she put the pouch on my and tucked my tail in.

"There. Now don't-" she started to laugh because I was wagging my tail.

"I know mommy, don't wag my tail and try to make sure that my ears do twitch. Otherwise my ears will knock my headband off"

That's when I notice the sad look she's trying to hide.

And I know why.

About two or three years ago my daddy was killed by the villagers because the charm to hide his demon looks ran out or someone took the charm off.

Once the villagers had seen him for what he really was they grabbed their weapons and attacked.

He had no idea what was wrong until he was fatally wounded.

He had come home dragging himself by his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_Previously:_

_That's when I notice the sad look she's trying to hide. _

_And I know why. _

_About two to three years ago my daddy was killed by the villagers because the charm to hide his demon looks ran out or someone took the charm off. _

_Once the villagers had seen him for what he really was they grabbed their weapons and attacked. _

_He had no idea what was wrong until he was fatally wounded. _

_He had come home dragging himself by the arms._

Now here is the next chapter...

_**;;;Kagome's POV;;;**_

I decided I wouldn't let my mother be sad today so I said, "Momma don't be sad, today I will make sure that you are happy and I will always make sure you smile!"

I pumped my fist into the air.

"Kagome, did anyone ever tell you how adorable you are!" I look up to see momma smiling.

I see no more sadness in her eyes and I smile my fox like grin.

"Yes, now they did." Momma giggles.

Half way to the village, a bear demon charges out of the forest saying something about a Shikon Jewel.

I look at my necklace I'm wearing remembering when momma said that this Jewel was "The" Shikon Jewel.

I look up when momma yells out.

_**;;;Rin's POV;;;**_

'I will not lose another person I love'

"I WILL LET NO ONE HURT MY DAUGHTER!" I lunged at the bear demon, trying to take him out with one move.

I let my concealment spell fall, showing my demon form.

I have dark brown hair with golden bangs framing my face, my hair goes to the back of my knees.

I have bright blue eyes with golden flecks with cat slit pupils.

Long reddish nails.

Pale skin, but not sickly.

And purple markings, two along my cheeks, one starting from my elbow going to my wrists.

I went for his heart intending to rip his hearts out, but he knocked me into a tree.

I jumped up and decided I would try to injure his arms enough for me to kill him.

I jump towards him again but this time I was expecting for him to try and knock me away.

I grabbed on to his wrist and stabbed my nails into his arm pulling my arm up towards his elbow.

He screams so loud I'm pretty sure the Lord of the Western Lands and his eldest and youngest son heard.

The bear demon tries to fling me off his wrist like someone would with a mosquito, but I was determined not to let go.

Finally he succeeds in getting me off his arm and I fly through the air.

This time when I hit another tree I hear cracking and I'm not sure if it's the tree or my skull.

I stand up and the world spins, I see white flashes in front of my face.

I breathe in and out slowly trying to regain my footing and my vision.

I suddenly feel pain in my stomach, like someone took a metal rod, so hot it's glowing red, stab into my stomach.

I hear Kagome scream, that's when I realize what's happening.

The bear demon stabbed his clawed hand through my stomach.

(A/N, listen to Adele - Set Fire to the Rain, while reading this part… if you can)

That's also when I realize that it won't be me losing someone...

No...

I start crying...

'Kagome, I'm sorry. Someone your age shouldn't have to go through this... I'm so sorry.' I fall to my knees and land on my side.

I black out for a moment.

Next thing I know, Kagome is looking into my eyes with her beautiful golden green eyes. "No... Momma, I don't want to be left alone... Please. Momma..."

She is shaking, which is shaking my head that is in her lap.

She looks so heartbroken and I realize just how alone will be unless I can find the strength to tell her.

"K-Kagome..."

Her cute little kitten ears perk up. "Y-Y-Y-Yes, momma?"

"Go... To the... Western lands... They can help… You... Train you... Be a... Family... To you till you're... Old enough...To take care of…Yourself... I love you... I-I-I sorry... Kagome… My sweet... Little… Kitten..." I tell her.

Kagome starts sobbing. "NO! YOUR NOT GONNA DIE MOMMA! P-P-P-Please... You can't die... Don't leave me."

The edges of my vision start fading. "I love.. You... so much…"

My words are barely a whisper. "Please promise... me you... will go to... the Western... Lands... Tell them... Rin... Higurashi... your mother... Sent you..."

Slowly, I know I'm getting closer to entering deaths door.

"I... love... you... Kag-" Before I enter deaths door, my eyes look at Kagome lovingly, and I hear her scream at me to stay alive, then...

Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_Previously:_

_"Go... To the... Western lands... They can help… You... Train you... Be a... Family... To you till you're... Old enough...To take care of…Yourself... I love you... I-I-I sorry... Kagome… My sweet... Little… Kitten..." I tell her._

_Kagome starts sobbing. "NO! YOUR NOT GONNA DIE MOMMA! P-P-P-Please... You can't die... Don't leave me." _

_The edges of my vision start fading. "I love.. You... so much…" _

_My words are barely a whisper. "Please promise... me you... will go to... the Western... Lands... Tell them... Rin... Higurashi... your mother... Sent you..." _

_Slowly, I know I'm getting closer to entering deaths door. _

_"I... love... you... Kag-" Before I enter deaths door, my eyes look at Kagome lovingly, and I hear her scream at me to stay alive, then..._

_Darkness..._

Now:

Chapter Three

_**:::Flashback:::**_

Kagome was panting.

She had been to several different villages now, asking for directions to the Western Castle.

After figuring out they all were pointing in different directions, she decided to follow her animal instinct.

It had been cloudy all week.

Gray clouds were everywhere and she could smell a heavy rainstorm coming.

She had been resting in a branch, fourteen feet in the air, when finally she saw the saw peek out of the clouds.

"It's almost dinner time, so that must be the west. That's the way to the Western Castle." Kagome mumbled, standing up on her branch.

She didn't really want to continue, but her moms dying face and loving look in her eyes appeared in her mind.

"No... I have to keep moving. But... I'm so tired." Kagome sat back down on the branch and fell asleep.

_**:::Flashback End:::**_

Now here she was.

Lying on what seemed to be one of those beds in what looked like a hospital.

'Kami, I hate hospitals!' Kagome thought sitting up.

"You are awake I see." A baritone voice said.

'No really? What gave you that id-' Kagome stopped mid-thought looking over at where the voice had come from to see the InuTaisho, Lord of the Western Lands, also known to some people or demons as Toga.

Golden eyes clash with golden green eyes.

"What is your name, young one?" Toga asked.

"U-um Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Rin and Hojo Higurashi." Kagome said while looking him over, he has pale healthy skin, golden eyes, and purple-lavender markings on his cheeks.

A blue crescent moon on his forehead, silver hair held in a high ponytail and very long, very dangerous looking nails.

His face holds no emotion but his aura says he's kind, caring, concerned, a bit annoyed, no idea why though, and tired.

"Rin Higurashi! I haven't seen her in a couple decades. No wonder why you looked familiar! You look a lot like her, except maybe the eyes... How is she?" He asks.

Kagome looks away with tears starting to gather in her eyes.

Toga smells the salt, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kagome hesitates to say anything afraid she might not be able to speak without crying.

Toga then says "Never mind, you can tell me when you're ready. But could you answer this question... You smell of two different demons, why is that?"

Kagome quickly dries her tears, and looks over at Toga.

"Well, mom was a black cat demon and daddy was a white fire wolf. That's why I have red highlights. And the reason I have midnight blue colored claws, I'm not sure."

Toga chuckled and said, "Your mom, since she is a Black cat can transform or shape-shift into just about any kind of animal. That is why your nails are midnight blue."

Kagome coughs, "she could... Past tense..." and looks down at the beautiful tiled floor with white and blue swirling together.

"Past... Oh... I see now. So I guess she told you to come here." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Then how about tonight, during dinner, I introduce you to my family and have you as a new member of the family?" Toga says with soft, kind words.

Kagome looks up at him, her eyes lighting up a bit with happiness, and gives him a small smile. "Yes, please. And could you train me, I want to become stronger!"

'So I can protect, instead of be protected.' she thought, while looking at Toga's surprised but happy face.

"Sure, why not?" He says in agreement.

_**:::Time skip a few decades:::**_

_**;;;Kagome's POV;;;**_

I now look 17-18 years old.

I travel around the world by myself, but I will not take a train or a plane or even a car.

I am a demon for Kamis' sake; I will either ride on my demonic cloud or just run...

No one would be able to see me.

Okay, here is a quick summary of what's happened in the last decades.

It was pretty uneventful and boring...

Do I really need to tell you...?

Why did I even ask...?

I trained my ass off, I even surpass fluff butt himself and Toga...

Maybe because of my shape-shifting...

Anyways I am now the number one Strongest Demoness.

My new family made me happy, but that doesn't mean I didn't mourn my mother's death.

And Fluff butts' younger brother got himself a new accessory to wear...

One word and he listens, or suffers my wrath. "Sit!"

BOOM

'#$%£%$'

Oops...

"Sorry Inuyasha!"

"You're not sorry! You did that on purpose you damn wench!"

"Inuyasha" I say creepily sweet.

"I'm sorry! I swear! I promise I wo-"

Yeah right.

"Sit"

BOOM.

Anyways, where was I?

Oh yeah...

I am currently traveling to a school called 'Cross Academy' that Toga told me about.

He said, and I quote, "Kagome, there seems to be a school with different auras, and almost the smell of death. Since you do a lot of traveling could you travel there tomorrow and see why they are so different?" And I gladly accepted.

I was starting to get bored.

Being stuck in Sesshomaru's study helping him with his papers and signing whatnot and looking for a possible mate, which he swears he will never, EVER, get a mate, is never, ever fun.

So I'm sure you can understand...

I even think I gained a little weight on my butt.

So right now I am packing all my belongings.

With a little help with some demon powers!

Oh and Miko!

I...

Figured out I am also a Miko because I accidentally purified a demon while training...

Heheheh...

Sesshomaru was really pissed.

He said it was his best trainer.

Anyways, I am just finishing up packing now, and I am going to go to sleep.

I haven't slept in a few years.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Kagome sat in the cabbie with her hear against the window, lost in memories.

Strolling down memory lane...

_**:::Flashback:::**_

There was a loud grunt when Kagome was slammed against the wall.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Kagome go get washed up and come to dinner in an hour." Toga said, putting his hand in front of Kagome for her to take.

It has been 50 years since she asked him to train her, and she has learned faster than Inuyasha, and caught up with Sesshomaru.

Tomorrow Kagome would be fighting against Sesshomaru's best fighter/trainer.

Kagome reaches up to take his hand, only to be thrown to the left.

Kagome skids on her feet before she hits the wall on the other side of the dojo.

"Never accept offer from an enemy." Toga walks up to her, with the intent of attacking her with his katana.

Kagome blocks his katana using her own.

"Well Father, I think I am going to wash up. I don't want to be late for dinner, Mother is waiting."

Kagome uses her demonic speed to go to her room, grab a change of clothes and go to her private Hot Springs.

She strips and sinks into the hot water, relaxing her muscles.

She grabs her conditioner ways by the hot spring.

Her bathing room is as big as half a football field; there are a few different hot springs.

There is one large one, kind of like a pool, and several different sized ones, that she has no idea why there are...

And never really cared to ask…

She was just about to start with her body lotion, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Kagome, knowing she will be able to hear through the thick doors.

"Can a friend of yours join you?" asks a smooth yet friendly voice.

Kagome's face, and aura, brightens.

"Sure... Sango!"

Toga had gone in search of Sango for Kagome as a birthday present.

Miroku came along to...

But Kagome has noooooo idea why he has lived for as long as he did.

'Maybe it has something to do with him being a monk... but he looks the same age as Sango...' Kagome thought.

She mentally shakes her head out of her thoughts.

She and Sango start talking about random stuff.

When Kagome mentions a black cat she saw the day before, Sango tells her how she got Kirara a two tailed demon.

_**;;;Time Skip to next day;;;**_

Kagome wakes up and puts on clothes.

Her clothes are kind of like Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's, her pants are like Inuyasha's just black with purple flowers and dark green vines going around her legs.

Her shirt is like Sesshomaru's just a lighter black then the bottoms with light green vines, looking like they are, growing up towards the top of her shirt, with violet and light blue flowers.

_**:::Kagome's POV:::**_

I walk to the dojo through the maze of a castle and finally find the huge wooden door with Toga and Sesshomaru fighting carved on it.

I enter the doors to see Sesshomaru's best fighter/trainer, Han*.

'Oh joy' I mentally groan.

'Why? Why me... maybe I'll have a chance at defeating him...' In my mind I'm on my knees begging the Kamis for a way out of this.

I am freaking out inside, but on the outside, my face is emotionless, even my aura, because I don't want anyone to know I'm freaking out.

"Hello, Lady Kagome." Han says while bowing.

I glare at him a little.

"Just because I'm royalty do not; I repeat, DO NOT go easy on me." I demand of him.

Han smirks at me.

"I wasn't planning to." He retorts.

In my mind, my chibi self, shudders at his extremely scary smirk.

I get in my stance, and he does the same.

We start fighting, and everything is a blur.

Next thing I know, he is pushing me down with his sword.

Then I feel this...

This...

Feeling, like something inside of me wakes up, bunches up and shoots out of me right at Han.

'Oooh shit! Sesshomaru's going to KILL me!'

_**:::Flashback Ends:::**_

"We're here Miss." A raspy voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

I look to the right window to see a huge gate; at the top it says 'Cross Academy'.

_***(A.N, name means brave and fierce)**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

_**;;;Kagome's P.O.V;;;**_

Of course I would arrive at the school close to midnight, Sesshomaru must have planned it.

I sighed and stepped out of the cabbie, with my two suit cases in hand, and told Jaken to go back to Lord Fluffy Butt.

So here I am, standing in front of a huge, black metal gate.

I sighed.

'Well, here goes nothing.'

I walk along the path taking everything in, trees, plants, school buildings and the dorm rooms.

That's when I feel the strange auras Father told me about...

He was right...

They are strange.

I stop walking.

There are two other auras that seem to be patrolling around the other part of the school where the other auras were.

And both their auras are even stranger than the others.

One is unstable, and the other feels like it's held back...

Like locked in a cage…

Now THAT is interesting!

I resume walking to Kaien Crosses' office. I was using my demonic speed.

I arrive at the door, put one of my suit cases down, and knock.

"Ahh! Hello, hello! You must be Kagome Taisho! Please, come sit."

I sweat drop, is he always so hyper and kind of girly?

He sits down at his desk and I sit down too.

"Hai, I am. I'm sure my brother, Sesshomaru, sent a letter with money to pay for everything?"

"Yes he did. And he explained that you will be in the Day Class."

Of course, he would think to interfere.

"Hai, Mr. Cross."

"Please, please call me Kaien." He says, while anime like mini flowers appear behind him.

"Okay..." I respond hesitantly.

He has blonde hair held back in a pony tail and glasses, the light kind of reflecting off of them so it was hard to tell what color his eyes were.

Next thing I knew, I was in my dorm room.

It was small, but I liked it.

It overlooks a pond near the Night Class and I could watch the sun rise and set from my widow…

When the sun was actually out...

I sat down on my bed.

Remembering my past.

_**:::Flashback:::**_

"Oi, Kagome, where are you?"

Inuyasha has been looking for Kagome for over an hour.

This always happens when he asked earthier Kagome or Sesshomaru to play hide and go-seek.

Kagome was in a tree three feet away from him.

This was what, his 50th time passing her?

She had lost count.

Inuyasha then stood up from being on all fours sniffing the ground.

Kagome got bored and decided it would be fun to jump on him.

She shifted into her cat form, crouched down and JUMPED!

She jumped with enough force to knock him off balance and face met dirt.

He flipped around and Kagome jumped, not wanting to be squashed, and landed on his chest.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelped when Kagome started swatting at his ears.

"Kagome! You know how sensitive my ears are!" He whined.

"Sooooo?" Kagome asked jumping 1 foot away from him.

"So? SO? YOU are going to PAY!" Inuyasha yelled, starting to chase her.

Kagome yelped and started running to Sesshomaru's room.

When she arrived at his ten foot high door she burst in yelling, "Help! It's Inuyasha!"

She jumped in his lap still in her cat form.

"KAGOME COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled bursting in, in a flurry of red and silver.

He stopped once he saw her being petted by Sesshomaru.

He turned around to leave, but a cold, unfeeling voice stopped him.

"Shouldn't you be training, young half-breed pup?"

"IT'S KAGOME'S FAULT! SHE DISTRACTED ME!" Inuyasha, expecting Kagome to be scolded, was shocked when Sesshomaru looked down at her proudly.

"Thank you Kagome. Now I know what I should teach him for his next lesson." Both Sesshomaru and Kagome look at Inuyasha with an evil smirk.

"NO!" His life was over.

Everyone who heard him chuckled, knowing why.

Sesshomaru could be a slave driver.

_**:::Flashback End:::**_

"Hi!"

Kagome is broken out of her memories when she hears a cheery voice.

"You must be Kagome Taisho! I'm Yuuki Cross!"

I look up to see a girl with brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

I let a small smile grace my pink lips. "Hai, I am, nice to meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Oh, hello! Yes, I am the new student. It's nice to meet you Yuuki."

Yuuki smiles, then, her eyes widen like she just remembered something.

"Oh dear I am sooooo sorry! You must be tired. And I have to go back to patrolling the school grounds!"

Yuuki was out the door before Kagome could respond.

O... Kay?

Kagome sighed and decided since she won't need any sleep, she will take a look around the school.

Kagome opens her widow and jumps up on the windowsill.

She closes her eyes, and senses where all the other strange auras are.

'The... People? ... Whatever they are! Are all by the 'Night Class'. Good, no one will see me jumping out of the window thinking I'm committing suicide.'

Kagome jumps out the window, once her feet touch the ground she is already in her silver fox form.

It would look a little weird to see a cat running around school grounds.

Sooooo, a fox should look normal enough.

Kagome starts running towards the Night Class wanting to figure out what the hell the strange auras are.

Once she's at the door for the Night Class she changes to her humanoid form to open the door and enters, and changes back to her fox form.

She walks around until she hears voices, but the voices are coming from outside.

She finds an opened window and jumps outside, racing to where the voices are.

She jumps up into the trees when sees Yuuki.

'What the hell? Yuuki?! What is she-' Kagome is cut off mid-thought when a loud bang rings out.

Well it was loud for Kagome cuz of her demonic hearing; she almost fell out of the tree but easily got her footing back.

"You know vampires aren't allowed to be out during this time." An angry voice calls.

'Oooh okay vampi... Wait... NANIIIIII?' Kagome is sure by now her eye balls are about to fall out.

A silver haired guy walks out of the bushes, pointing a gun at two guys... Er, vampires, standing by Yuuki.

One of the vampires has Yuuki's wrist in his hand.

The blonde hair vampire holding Yuuki's wrist laughs. "But we only came out because we smelt blood!"

Kagome growls, ready to bite his hand off, and jumps out of the trees pouncing on Blondie and biting him.

Hard but not hard enough to bite his hand off, don't want to look like a fox with super strength.

Blondie yelps, letting go of Yuuki, and tries to shake her off.

Kagome let's go to go over to Yuuki.

Yuuki bends down to pet the fox when it starts to lick her wrist where she was had been bitten.

"Could you put your Bloody Rose down, Zero?" Came a silky yet annoyed voice, it was more of a command then a request.

The silver haired, lavender eyed, Zero lowers his gun but he remains tense.

Kagome feels his powerful aura but she knows she is so much stronger.

"K-K-Kaname!" Blondie stutters.

As Kaname gets closer Kagome feels this weird pull towards him, the closer he gets the stronger the pull feels.

Kagome is alarmed!

The last time she had felt this, the man ended up breaking her heart and had tried to kill her.

Kagome gets frightened and jumps out of Yuuki's arms, she had picked her up after Kagome stopped licking her, and ran back to her temporary room.

When Kagome gets to her room she decides to take some demon sleeping pills, Sesshomaru gave them to her in cause she ever wanted to sleep if she got bored during the night.

Kagome quickly changed into her humanoid form, took the pills and once she laid her head down she was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Kagome couldn't get that brown haired, red-ish brown eyed man out of her mind.

Why did she get that pulling sensation last night?

She couldn't tell what it means.

It is all so confusing.

Class is almost over and all the girls keep talking about the 'Night Class' students.

Humans are weird, always getting lovey dovey when there was a handsome guy nearby.

'_Wait, the 'Night Class' students I had seen last night? The… Things with the strange auras? Maybe, I'll go with them. Only to take a look.'_

Kagome was getting impatient.

She kept tapping her pencil on her desk, and being glared at by the teacher. '_Ugh! Why does time seem to slow down when I want to do something interesting! This is so frustrating!' _

Kagome almost threw her book at the teacher to knock him out so she could leave.

Almost.

She got as far as lifting the book up three inches off the table.

She wanted to rip her hair out; the clock hand was moving so DAMN SLOW!

Then, the bell rang, signally that class was over.

Everyone seemed to get all their stuff not noticing her.

She zoomed off with her demonic speed to the front of a huge gate where the night class students came out to go to night class.

'_Hn, maybe I'll follow them…_' the fan-girl humans got here first.

Screaming and shouting.

Kagome went up to the front of the crowd, and yelled. "EVERYONE BE SILENT FOR A MOMENT!"

They quieted down.

"I just need to ask you something." They looked at her, confusing showing on their faces.

"What is it?" A random student in the crowd asked.

"Do you want your precious night class to be hurt?" Kagome ask in a sweet, concerned tone.

"NO!" they yelled.

Kagome mentally smirked. "Then, for them not to be hurt, you need to line up on each side of the path. And when they come out, stay at least two feet away. And make an opening for them so they can walk passed to get to their class. Then they will not get hurt."

"YOUR SO SMART KAGOME! We shall do as you say!" everyone yelled.

Kagome sweat-dropped, kind of like the anime's would do.

Kagome went to the edge of the forest that followed the pathway.

When Zero and Yuuki arrived, they were shocked to see all the girls lined up… whoa.

Zero was the first to notice her.

She looked bored, and uninterested, but curiosity was deeply hidden behind the other two emotions.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked gruffly.

"I wanted to see why all the girls seemed to be excited before school ended. Well more like every single day of every hour, minute and second." Kagome answered in an annoyed voice.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Are you the one who made all the girls get in a straight line?"

Kagome smirked. "You need to use charm. Act concerned and tell them if they keep being ruff and pushy they will end up hurting 'one of their precious night class'."

Zero smirked already liking the girl for tricking the fan-girls into listening.

Kagome felt the pull once more.

She stiffened, feeling it get closer, and stronger.

Zero noticed, narrowing his eyes into dangerous slits. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him, once more relaxing and looking bored, uninterested and a little curiosity. "Nothing Zero."

He wasn't about to let it go when the gates opened and the girls started screaming again.

Kaname had felt the pull too and his eye's zeroed onto Kagome.

She wanted to run and hide in a dark hole, but she stood her ground.

Staring back into his eyes, challenging him.

All the others behind him stiffened.

She walked up to the girls.

"Girls." She used her demon power to make them listen.

"Don't you think you should get your homework done? If you do you can stay longer tomorrow to talk to the night class, and not worry about homework."

All the girls nodded their heads, determined to be able to talk much longer with the Night Class tomorrow.

Once they all left, she turned to Kaname.

"_What are you?"_ She growled out.

Everybody went rigid….

Did she just ask what they think she did?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

_**Kagome didn't mean to ask them that question today. **_

_**She wanted to study them first, but when she heard a blonde haired… **_

_**THING…**_

_**Ask what blood type a girl had… **_

_**And smelt blood and death… **_

_**She snapped. **_

_**She just had to ask.**_

Everyone stood frozen, shock written on their faces.

Even the guy named Kaname.

Kagome kept glaring, and growling, and was going to do so until she got her answers.

It was Yuuki, surprisingly, that got over the shock before anyone else. "W-what do you mean, Kagome?"

Kagome's growl grew louder. "What do I mean? What I mean is, why d' you all smell of death and blood?!"

Kagome's eyes cut over to Zero. "Including Zero, but he doesn't smell totally of death."

That caused Kaname to take in Kagome's scent, but all he could smell is human. "How can you tell what we smell like with your human nose?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

A memory was trying to push to the front of her mind.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you are." Her voice left no space for any arguments.

"Vampires." Kaname simply replied.

All the other vampires were watching the interaction.

The memory that had been trying to push its self to the front of her mind finally did it.

_**:: Flashback ::**_

"You know vampires aren't allowed to be out during this time." An angry voice calls.

_**:: Flashback ends ::**_

Kagome's eyes widen.

At first she thought it was a joke, seeing as there were humans there, and that he said that only to frighten the humans.

'I'm a real baka sometimes.'

"Now answer my question. How can you smell us with your human nose?" Kaname asked, getting Kagome's attention.

Kagome smirked.

'Hmm, should I tell them or not? Hn, maybe I should.'

"It's simple really. I'm a demon." Everyone looks at her confused, Kaname is but he doesn't show it.

"What? You think Vampires exist but demons don't? You guys should really try to open up your mind to the different things that might exist."

"You can't be a demon! You smell like a human!" Blondie yelled, but hid behind a tall red-ish blonde haired guy when Kaname looked at him.

Kagome sighed and let the concealment charm fall.

Everyone was expecting a flash of light or a puff of smoke…

But there was nothing…

Kagome's demonic traits started showing, slowly appearing, everyone gasped.

Kagome had black cat/fox ears on the top of her head, raven black and dark red colors, a raven black tail tipped with a dark purple color.

She has ice blue and red strips going along her cheeks, green fading into gold colored cat slit eyes and a fading crimson red star with blue outlining it.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Everyone was interrupted with their thoughts.

A few blushed.

"Hm, what kind of demon are you?" Kaname asked.

"I'm a fox mixed cat demon. My father was a silver fox and my mother was a black cat, two of the rarest demons that lived."

"Lived?" Kaname raised a brow a fraction of an inch.

"Hai, they were the last ones. And they had me, a mixed breed." Kaname seemed satisfied…

For now…

"You do know that we will have to tell the chairman this. You will probably be moved to stay in the night class." Came Zero's gruff, yet surprised voice.

Kagome 'Hn'ed and started walking in the direction of her room. "Okay then. I will be packing up, I have a feeling I will."

While she was walking away, Kaname took a quick smell of her scent, and his eyes widened.

She smelled of rain and honeysuckle, she also smelled like she was in heat, but that smell faded when Kagome put her concealment spell back up.

Kaname was kind of glad, but also disappointed.

Glad because he thought that if she didn't make her scent go away, he would take her right there.

And disappointed because it immediately became a drug.

Zero had smelt her scent before Kaname.

And blood was dripping from his clenched fists.

The other vampires didn't smell her scent, cuz they didn't care to, and they thought it might smell bad because she is a demon.

So they held their breath, they didn't need to breathe anyways.

_**:: Later ::**_

It had take only an hour for the bipolar chairman to assign a room for her.

Once she was there, she let her true self to show.

Which lead to Kaname smelling her scent…?

Zero did too, but he restrained himself, but Kaname, he couldn't, he was a hallway away from her.

So, not even enough to fully inspect her room, she found herself pinned against a wall with Kaname's nose smelling her neck.

Her hands were pinned by her head.

And Kaname's body pinned Kagome's body to the wall.

There was no escape...

Well there was, but Kagome was too shocked to do anything.

"A-ano... Kaname?" Kagome squeaked. Kaname just growled, and started to lick her neck, making Kagome 'eep'.

Meanwhile:

Zero didn't know if he could hold back for much longer.

Even from far away her scent was...

Intoxicating…

He was pretty sure that if he held back any longer he would either, one: take her no matter what.

Two: go on a killing rampage.

Or three: kill and then take her.

The last thought in his head as he made his way to Kagome was.

'God, I hope Kaname isn't there.'


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Kagome's day had started weird, and it just got weirder starting from last night.

Kagome gasps as she feels something wet slide up her throat.

'Is, is Kaname LICKING me?!'

His tongue slid from the crook of her neck to the lobe of her ear.

Kagome couldn't help but turn her head to the side for Kaname to get more skin.

Kaname purred deep in his chest in approval.

He then softly nipped at her ear, earning a gasp from soft pink lips.

Kagome felt warmth spread in her stomach when Kaname used one hand to hold both of hers, and let his other hand trail down her side.

Kagome felt his hand on her hip, and, getting bold, started grinding her hips into his.

Kaname groaned, loving the feeling, and a little surprised at her boldness.

Kaname then left soft butterfly kisses on her cheeks, getting close to her lips, teasing her.

Kagome, feeling like she had no control of her body, tried to get him to stop teasing, and pleasure her, but Kaname refused.

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath when Kaname trailed his hand down lower, and grasped her butt.

He heard her intake of breath and decided to go farther, but before he could Zero burst in.

His eyes a crimson color, lust in his eyes, but he halted when he saw Kaname pinning Kagome to the wall.

Kaname stayed where he was, Kagome blushed and tried to move.

Key word: tried.

Kagome being Kagome, changed forms so Kaname was holding up a black fox.

"U-um, I'm going to get ready for class… Ne, Zero, shouldn't you be helping Yuuki?"

Both Kaname and Zero were kind of shocked she could talk in her fox form.

Instinct took Zero over, too shocked and embarrassed to do anything else, he replied with a simply 'yes' and left.

Kaname was still holding Kagome up by her front paws.

"Kaname… Kaname? … KANAME!"

He looked at her, coming out of a distant look.

"Put me down, Ka-na-me~."

Kaname dropped her.

She land silently, humphed at him, and jumped out the window.

Of course she forgot about the fan-freaking-girls.

"OH MY GOD! A FOX IS JUMPING OUT A WINDOW!"

"IT"S COMMITING SUICIDE!"

"I wonder why it wants to kill it's self?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the last comment.

Who would think a fox wanted to kill it's self when so many fight to live?

Crazy ningens.

Kagome just hoped, and prayed, that her day would go smoothly.

The gods must hate her though, because she got a bunch of fan-guys…

What the hell?

'I guess I'll just take my own pathway out of the moon dorms. Through the forest!'

Kagome loved nature, not only because she could hide easily, but because she can control it… kind of like Nature Bending, but, Kagome decided to arrive at school late, and instead look for some crazed vampires in town… they were called Level P?

No Level E.

Kind of like Zero, except he is saner.

Kagome ran atop roofs looking for some crazy blood thirsty vamps.

'There!' thought Kagome as she lunged at an unsuspecting vampire.

She killed it instantly, biting its neck and shoving her paw threw its heart.

Blood squirted out, and spreads everywhere.

'EWW! That's nasty… now-'

Kagome heard a scream.

'Oops, I forgot about villagers…'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Hey, look! IT'S A RARE BLACK FOX!"

Oh yeah, black foxes aren't common.

'I KNEW IT! The Kamis hate me…' and the chase began.

Kagome ran in between charts, horses, people's legs and she dodged nets, boxes and cages they tried chasing her into.

'Damn, If only I can find an empty building or alley!'

When she did find an empty house, she found people in the middle of…

Kagome blushed and rushed out.

And when she found an empty alley way, it was always a dead end.

"Why, why me."

Kagome muttered hiding under a dumpster like thing.

When the villagers past by, she quickly jumped up onto a roof top.

"Oh, there's the school! Yay, I'm so happy I almost want to cry!"

Not sensing any more vamps, well maybe a few, and finally being able to escape the police, villagers that had chased her…

She went back to the school, but not before getting some sweets!

Rin had gotten her addicted!

Kagome mentally face palmed when she rammed into a crystal clear glass window.

'Real smart Kagome, real smart.'

She then entered through the door, grabbed a few lollipops in her fox mouth, and left.

'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh well, I'll remember later.'

Then she raced back to the school.

_**::: A few Minutes Later :::**_

Kagome entered when everyone was already to leave.

Kagome went back to her human form.

"Where were you?" The teacher asked.

Kagome wasn't good with names so she just called him sensei.

"Well, you see, I was killing a few crazed vamps and then I was chased by a bunch of people for being a rare black fox…"

Kagome scratched the back of her neck, nervously.

Her sensei just gave her a deadpanned look.

Kagome 'Hn'ed and said.

"Fine, it won't happen again."

Going back to the moon dorms, Kagome avoided Kaname the best she could.

One of the female vampires glared at her, the one with dirty blond hair.

Kagome glared back, a look that could freeze Hell over and the dirty blonde looked away.

Feeling satisfied, Kagome decided to take a stroll in the forest.

On her stroll, not really paying attention to anything except the plants, bumped into Zero.

They both fell with an 'oof' sound.

"Oh, sorry Zero! I wasn't paying attention."

Zero's eyes, smelling her intoxicating scent, turned crimson.

"-ero? ZERO! Dude, you okay?" Kagome asked seeing his lusty gaze disappear.

"Y-yeah. Fine. You should lock your bedroom door tonight."

"Whaaa? Why?"

Kagome was confused…

"Wait. Zero, what it today?"

"Today is Wedns-…" Zero was cut off by Kagome jumping up and shouting.

"OH DEAR GOD! Yesterday… Damn it! I went into heat YESTERDAY!"

Kagome quickly left, rushing to her room.

"I really AM a baka!"

Kagome face palmed the seconded time that day.

Kagome locked her door, turned around and gasped, finally getting a look at her room.

There was a beautiful Queen sized bed.

Red and white silk blankets and sheets, a lighter color row of red pillows.

A window next to it looking over some mountains.

'Darn, I won't be able to see the sun, this window is facing south… maybe I'll get a little!' Thought Kagome as she sat on her window sill.

Kagome cut her eyes to her wooden door.

Her nose wiggled a little, picking up Kaname's scent.

'Why would he be- oh yeah! I need my concealment spell to cover my scent!'

Kagome quickly chanted the words Sesshomaru taught her, and she is now safe.

"Damn Sesshomaru! Does he plant on me getting a mate?" Kagome muttered with hate.

"Well, he has another thing coming."

Kagome had nothing to do for the night.

She could see what Yuuki was up to, ask one of the other vampires to play card games or something of the sort with her…

Or she could just see if there were any insane vamps roaming around town that she could kill.

Sigh, if she didn't find anything to do then she would spend the rest of the night bored.

And the whole day tomorrow as well.

Kagome ears went flat against her head.

Kagome leaned her head on the window.

She was… sad.

Sango, Miroku, Keade and Rin had long since died.

Shippo was still out there, somewhere.

Inuyasha…

He was still on his honeymoon with Kikyo.

Kagome wondered what it would be like to be human… nope never mind.

The thought was quickly pushed out of her head.

"Hmm, I'm bored, let's explore this… castle… dorm".

Shaking her head she headed out, down the stair case, out the doors and to the sun dorms.

"He he, maybe I can steal some candy from the sun dorm ningens! I didn't grab enough while in town."

Kagome smiled, walking towards the sun dorms.

She stopped mid-step when she felt a chill run down her spine.

She had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Great, and just when I was enjoying myself! Oh well, might as well enjoy the rest of the time peacefully! With me, myself and I. Oh, and my candy!'

Kagome smiled, pulling a lollipop out of her pocket, taking the wrapper of and popping it into her mouth.

"Yum! Sour Apple!"

Too bad Kagome was wrong.

Man was she going to be pissed!

**And that, my readers, was the end of this chapter.**

**But worry not for I am planning to get another one out to you all soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am so, so, SO sorry that it has taken so long to update seeing as all I have to really do is edit it.**

**I hope you will bear with me for the time being.**

**I am between houses right now so I am extremely busy trying to find a job and am currently staying with friends for the time being.**

**Have fun and don't be too mad at me please.**


End file.
